The Girl's Night Realization
by kimbee73
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9...please do not read if you do not want to be spoiled...you have been warned Amy realizes she may have misunderstood something Sheldon said to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay after reading the taping report this little story sort of came to me. Don't worry I'm still working on my others I am just having some computer issues. Now if you haven't read the taping report or you are planning on being unspoiled please don't read this until after September 21.**

This **takes place after season 9 episode 1.**

 **i don't own these characters:**

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Amy had told him they were officially broken up. In that two weeks, she threw herself back into work, getting there early, leaving late. She couldn't bear to go home to that empty apartment. Thursday was the hardest day, date night. She stayed at work until well after eleven that first Thursday. The second one wasn't any better. She waited until ten, knowing he would be asleep. After all, that was always the end of date night as specified in the relationship agreement.

"Oh damn. " Amy thought as she got ready for bed that night. "I never signed the termination notice. Oh well he knows it's over, right? " she said to herself as as continued to get ready for bed.

That Friday night, she got home early. The first time in two weeks. Her boss told her she had been working too hard and needed to go home and rest.

"Rest." She thought bitterly ."Doesn't he know I haven't slept for more than three hours every night for the past two weeks? "She realized he had no idea. No one knew what was going on in her life, well except for her friends.

Her friends. Penny and Bernadette had been calling her every night to check on her. They were worried. She refused to go to dinner with them anymore because she wasn't ready to face him. She outright said no to a girls night at Penny's apartment because it was too close to him.

Would she ever feel right again? Amy knew she would but right now it was hard. She kept wondering over and over if she had done the right thing. She loved him, but was that enough? She thought it was for so long that she ignored his remarks and even defended him when others would put him down. It wasn't a matter of her loving him, did he really love her? That was the real question. She knew in his mind he did. But was he in love with her. Did he want the same things as her? She wanted it all, marriage, kids, that white picket fence and living out their sunset years together. There was no doubt that she wanted it, but he constantly mocked her about it, even this last time, telling her that her eggs were _going_ to expire soon.

She decided she needed a hot bath. Nothing made her feel better than that. She was just about to step in when she heard the knocking.

 _Oh please don't let it be him._ She thought as she pulled her robe back on and padded to the living room.

Whoever was on the other side of the door sure was being obnoxious as they kept banging on it. Finally she heard who it was.

"Amy, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to go all Nebraska on it. And you sure don't want to have to explain that to your landlord." Penny screamed as she continued to bang on the door.h

Amy swung open the door just as Penny was about to knock again.

"It's about time." Penny said angrily, pushing her way into the apartment. Bernadette followed behind.

"I was getting ready to take a bath. What do you want?" Amy asked them.

"If you won't come to girl's night, then it will come to you. Now we have wine and snacks so go get dressed and get your ass back out here in five minutes." Penny said to her.

"I don't think..." She started but Bernadette cut her off.

"We don't care what you think. You have been hiding for two weeks now. This has got to stop."

"Fine" she relented and went to her room to change. She came out in the sweatpants and sweatshirt she had bought for first ever girl's night. "Better?" She questioned them as she sat on her couch. Penny handed her a glass of wine.

"Much." Bernadette answered her. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked her awkwardly. She knew from Howard she had been working all hours of the day. He even told her that him and Raj had gone to have lunch with her and she kicked them out.

"Working." She answered. "But I'm sure you knew that."

"I did. Howard says you're working too hard." Bernadette stated.

"I am not. I'm working no harder now than I did five years ago."

"Exactly. You are going back to your old ways Amy. That is not healthy." Penny said. "You should come out more with us."

"I can't." Amy said sadly.

"Why not?" Bernadette asked.

"I can't see Sheldon, not yet." Amy said her voice wavering. The idea of seeing her lanky ex boyfriend made her nervous. Amy did not know how she would react around him.

"Oh sweetie we understand. But you've got to get out." Penny said to her.

"I know. I'm just not ready."

"This isn't good for you. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Penny said.

"Or slept." Bernadette added.

"I know. I'm not getting any sleep. I just can't stop thinking about him." Amy started crying, wet hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed him so much it hurt sometimes.

"Oh sweetie, we understand. Breakups are hard. But what I don't understand is what happened. We haven't really talked since the night before my wedding." Penny said. " You told me you needed time to figure things out, but when I got back, you had completely ended it with him. What happened?"

"Sheldon...he...showed up at my apartment the next day to talk. I told him again I needed time. Then he made some off the cuff remark about having eleven hours. He accused me of seeing someone else as I was leaving to go to Bernadette's to watch your wedding. " Amy sighed, fidgeting with the ties on her sweatsuit . "He asked if he could walk with me. I agreed and he assumed this meant we were back together."

"He can be so dense sometimes." Penny stated.

"Anyway, we got to the house and since he wasn't invited, he stayed outside until they finally let him in. He kept pestering me about how long I needed and just saying really insensitive things. He even had the nerve to tell me that my eggs would be expiring soon so I better make up my mind."

"He said that?" Bernadette questioned, looking at Penny with a knowing expression.

"What?" Amy asked looking between her friends at their smug faces. They obviously thought they knew something that she didn't.

"Sweetie, listen. We all know how Sheldon's brain works, right?"

"Yes." Amy said." Or at least I thought I did."

"Well it seems to me as if he were trying to say 'Hey look, we aren't getting younger here'." Penny started.

"Yeah I got that." Amy said angrily

"Don't you see, this was his way of saying, if we are going to do this, it has to happen sooner rather than later. It sounds as if he wants to have kids with you." Bernadette said.

"No way." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Didn't you tell me that he got all excited at the prospect of having Martian children with you?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Amy answered slowly.

"So he's telling you in his own special way that he wants to have kids with you." Bernadette said.

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked them. Could that really been what he meant. Had that been his Sheldonesque way of telling her he was ready for sex ?

"Yes!" They both said at once.

"Now what do I do? Did I ruin it?" Amy asks distraught

"Go over and talk to him." Penny said.

"Do you think he wants to talk?"

"I didn't want to say anything but he is a mess. He looks worse than you."

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes really. He is not sleeping, he hardly eats and he keeps muttering something about someone named Guiseppe."

"Who the hell is Guiseppe?" Bernadette asked.

"It's what we were going to name our turtle." Amy answered. "He thought the one that we were looking at looked Italian. Oh god what have I done? He probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you. You need to go to him and talk. Listen, I know all the guys are at the comic book store right now and he didn't go. Why don't we take you over there and you guys can talk. I can't stand the way the two of you look." Penny said.

"I guess it can't hurt." Amy agreed.

"Maybe you should change first." Bernadette suggested.

Amy looked down at her sweats and realized she was right. She went into her room and came out ten minutes later in her jean skirt, a blouse and a green cardigan.

"Much better. Now let's go get your man back." Penny said.

The three left her apartment and Penny drove them to Los Robles. Amy was very nervous. The three girls walked up the four flights of steps toward apartment 4A. When they got there, Penny and Bernadette headed into 4B while Amy stood outside of 4A. She raised her hand to knock but couldn't do it. Penny and Bernadette just watched, encouraging her to just do it. Finally she knocked. She waited and there seemed to be no answer. She was just ready to turn back to 4B when the door swung open.

"Amy?" He questioned, thinking he was seeing things.

"Hello, Sheldon." She squeaked out.

"What are you doing here?"he asks surprised his eyes light up like he can not believe she is really in front of him.

"I think we need to talk." She said gulping.

He stepped aside and let her in.

 **This will probably only be two chapters maybe three. Chapter two will be from Sheldon's point of view.**

 **please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful things you have said to me about this story. I have not gotten a chance to thank everyone personally. I am working on it. But just know I love hearing from you. This second chapter is from Sheldon's point of view. It takes place at the exact same time as chapter one.**

 **as always I don't own the characters:**

"It's been two weeks!" Sheldon screamed at his roommate. "Two weeks and I haven't heard from her." He threw his phone on his desk after checking it again for a text from Amy.

"Um, Sheldon," Leonard started.

"Yes?"Sheldon questioned.

"Amy broke up with you." He answered.

"Yeah I know this. What is your point?"

"Why would she contact you?"

"Because the relationship agreement says she is to contact me at least once a day to assure me she is well." He stated.

"But she broke up with you. There is no relationship agreement." Leonard said to him.

"Yes there is. She hasn't signed the termination clause. So we are not officially broken up."

"I think you are. You told me she said you were broken up."

"But it's not official until the paperwork is signed. She may change her mind." Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think she will change her mind?"

"Because I told her I want to have kids with her." Sheldon stated.

"You told her that and she broke up with you?" Leonard questioned. He knew Amy wanted a future with Sheldon. It didn't sound like her to break up if Sheldon suddenly announced his intention to procreate.

"Well..." Sheldon started.

"Well what?" Leonard asked him.

"I may not have said it in those terms." Sheldon told him.

"What exactly did you say?" Leonard questioned, a bit scared to hear the answer.

"Well I implied that I while I was able to produce offspring, her eggs were going to expire soon."

"Oh please don't tell me you said that to her."

"I might have." He answered. "Why? I only told her the truth."

"Wow and I thought I was an idiot." Leonard said.

"Well you did cheat on your fiancée."

"She wasn't my fiancée at the time!"

"Yes but you still kissed that girl and then kept it from Penny. Even after you knew you would see her every day at work. I just don't understand that."

"Yes well Penny and I are working things out."

"Are you going to stay married?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"

"Well you've been married for two weeks now and you have not spent one night with your wife."

"This isn't about us. We have been out every night since we got back. We are slowly working it out. Now let's get back to you and Amy. Why did you tell her that her eggs were going to expire?"

"I thought she would understand."

"What's to understand? You basically told your girlfriend, the woman you love, that she was getting old and she wasn't going to be able to have children for very long."

"Exactly. You got it."

"What?"

"Oh I thought you got it."

"Got what?"

"I told Amy that she had to make up her mind if she wanted to have kids."

"But you didn't say that to her."

"Do you think she broke up with me because I said that?"

"You did say she called you selfish, immature and insulting, right?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, I still don't understand."

"You insulted Amy when you told her that her eggs would expire. You may not have meant to but she took it as she was old."

"Oh." Sheldon said dejected.

"I'm sorry buddy."

"I need to talk to her."

"Well the guys and I are going to the comic book store. Do you want me to take you to Amy's?"

"No I need to get ready first. You go, I'll be fine. I need to think about what to say."

"Alright, call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Good luck." Leonard said as he walked out the door.

"Leonard." Sheldon called.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Thanks."

"You got it." He said and left.

On his way to the comic book store, he sent a text to Penny telling her that Sheldon was alone. He knew that she and Bernadette were planning on talking to Amy. The plan was to get the two to talk. It had always been the best part of them. Penny knew they had a lot to talk about but wasn't sure how to get them together since Amy was refusing to see anyone. Sheldon had been acting the same way. The group knew they had to intervene. The girls would talk to Amy while Leonard talked to Sheldon. They hoped they could convince them to talk.

Leonard received a text a few minutes later telling him Amy wanted to talk to Sheldon and they were headed back. He knew it would take a while for Sheldon to get ready but sent a warning that he had planned to head to Amy's. Penny assured them they would be there soon.

Sheldon sat down at his desk and pulled open the drawer. He took the ring out to look at it yet again. He debated taking it with him to Amy's but decided he needed to talk to her and having the ring might seem like that it was just a ploy to get her back. He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he went to his room to get dressed. He decided to put on a blue dress shirt with his grey suit coat. He knew Amy like it when he dressed up. As he was putting the finishing touches on his ensemble he heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking it was Penny, he took his time walking to the door. He hoped she would just go away. He didn't want to talk to her. He needed to get to Amy's. He checked himself in the mirror one last time. He heard a knock again and figured Penny was just being a pest. He headed to the door and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Amy.

"Amy?" He questioned, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hello, Sheldon." He heard her squeak.

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her.

"I think we need to talk." She said gulping.

Here was his chance to tell her how he really felt. He knew he couldn't blow this opportunity.

He stepped aside and let her in.

 **next chapter the much needed talk.**

 **leave a review and let me know how you feel**

 **quick note to those following my other two stories. Since those chapters are generally longer they may take a bit more time as I am having some computer issues. I wrote this on my iPad. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay here it is the beginning of the much needed talk between Sheldon and Amy. Sorry this took so long, I have been having computer issues. And I am working on three stories all at once. Thank you to all who have reviewed, read and followed this story._**

 ** _I wish I owned the characters but sadly I don't._**

 _"I think we need to talk." She said gulping._

 _Here was his chance to tell her how he really felt. He knew he couldn't blow this opportunity._

 _He stepped aside and let her in_.

Sheldon wasn't sure what the protocol was in this situation so he went straight to the kitchen.

"What kind of tea would you like?" He asked, getting the teapot and filling it.

"Any kind works for me." She said slowly.

"I just picked up some lemon zinger, how about that?" He asked nervously.

"That is fine." Amy answered.

Sheldon put the water on and got the mugs out of the cabinet. He didn't want to look at Amy quite yet.

"So how have you been?" Amy asked him.

"Um, well, okay I guess." He answered. He didn't want to tell her he had been miserable for the past two weeks. He had spent most of his nights in his room and barely ever spoke to anyone unless absolutely necessary. "How about you?" He asked.

"Okay." The truth was she was dying inside. She wasn't sure she should tell him that.

The two just stared at each other trying to figure out what to say next. The whistle on the teapot pulled them out of their thoughts. Sheldon busied himself with the tea while Amy got the cookies from out of the pantry. She set them on the counter and sat down at the island. Sheldon set the mugs down and sat opposite of her.

"How's work?" He asked.

"Same as always." She answered. "You?"

"Same." He answered.

This was getting them nowhere. One of them had to start the conversation and they both knew it. They just looked at each other and then both spoke at once.

"Listen." They both said and then laughed.

"You first." Sheldon said smiling at her.

"Okay. Well first let me say thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For giving me the time I needed to sort things out."

"You didn't leave me much choice after that last time we saw each other." He said.

"I know but you were pestering me into giving you an exact time. There is no time limit when it comes to these sort of things. I felt I had to act immediately which is why I ended things with you. Plus I didn't like the things you were saying that night." She said.

"I know. I was a bit harsh but let me explain." He told her.

"No let me talk first please."

"Alright." He agreed. He didn't want to blow this so if she wanted to speak first he was darn sure going to let her.

"Thank you." She said. "Now I know the night I asked you for a break it must have come as a shock to you. I mean it came as a shock to me when I said the words."

"Then why did you?" Sheldon asked her.

"Because I didn't want to hear any more of your excuses. You were ready to tell me something about relationships and I wasn't ready for whatever it was you had to say. I was angry. In five years of our relationship, all I got from you was one G-rated sleepover and a distracted make out session. I have been so patient waiting for the last two years for us to take a step forward in intimacy."

"Two years? We've been together for 5!"

"Yes but you only told me you were working on it two years ago. Don't you remember? The night we played Dungeons and Dragons, I asked if we were ever going to have an intimate relationship and you told me that you had not ruled it out."

"I remember that night very well." He said. "I meant every word too." He added.

"But that was two years ago and then it took another year and a half until I got a kiss from you. But every time I asked for something little, like to go for a walk, all I ever heard out of your mouth was 'Is everything about sex with you?' and let me tell you that wasn't was I was thinking about. I may have been thinking about holding your hand while we walked or perhaps stealing a kiss or two, recently, but not once did I think if I can get him to take a walk with me maybe he will have sex with me."

"I know you have only ever asked me twice to actually have sex with you."

"Twice? I remember one time. It was the night you cuddled with me for the first time."

"And then again the next night. Of course, you were rather drunk that night. Maybe you forgot that night like you did our first kiss."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I was in the parking lot of the liquor store. Not my best moment, that must be why I blocked it from my memory. But we are getting off track. My point is, the night of prom, I meant every word I said about pressure. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you are uncomfortable doing. When we get there I want it to be because we both want it, not because you have to do it. I have never wanted that."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes the things you say make it seem otherwise. You always seem to want romance and when you don't get it, you get angry, like last Valentine's Day. You tricked me into a romantic weekend. Did I want that, no. Would I have celebrated Valentine's, yes because we put it in our relationship agreement after the year before?"

"See that is what I am talking about, Sheldon. Don't you see, you would have celebrated because of a contract not because you wanted to celebrate?"

"But Amy I don't need just one day out of the year to tell you I love you. I know it and I know you love me. Valentine's Day is just a made up holiday so Hallmark and the flower companies can get rich."

"But sometimes it is nice to hear from you. Or show me. Valentine's Day is one of those days that says to the world, yes I have a boyfriend. Suck on that."

"So you want to go out on Valentine's so you can tell the rest of the world to suck it?" Sheldon asked her.

"No I want to tell Michelle Robinson to suck it." She answered.

"Who is Michelle Robinson?" Sheldon asked.

"She is the girl who stole my date to the junior prom. He had agreed to go with me then stupid Michelle asks him and he drops me like a hot potato. She and her friends told him to say yes so that I would get all dressed up and then they both showed up at my house to make fun of me. So I want to show off that I now do have a boyfriend. And he loves me enough to take me out on Valentine's Day."

"I never knew." He said.

"That is because you always went out with me. But you did it because of a contract. I'm sorry. I just can't keep living like this. I don't want to have everything dictated to me by a contract. I want to be spontaneous like the night of our anniversary when we were making out. That wasn't planned and it felt so right."

"It did." Sheldon said.

"Yes but then you mention watching a television show." She said.

"I was distracted." He said.

"By what?" She asked him.

"I don't want to say." Sheldon said to her. He wasn't ready for the truth.

"See what I mean. I am asking you to be truthful with me and all you say you were distracted. You were distracted by The Flash."

"That's not true."

"Well what am I supposed to think?" She asked him.

"I don't know but I do understand why you are frustrated. I have not been the best at communicating with you."

"That is true, but the same can be said about me. I don't tell you when I am feeling something and then you don't know why I am mad. Like with the Mars application."

"I should have told you about that before I filled out the application."

"You should have but I understand why you didn't."

"You do?"

"What if you didn't get accepted? Would you have felt ashamed? When you got back from the train trip you told me you didn't want me to know you failed. Did you feel the same way about going to Mars?"

"I can't say that I did. I am sorry but I want to be honest. I just didn't tell you because I was selfish. I thought I was a shoo in for the spot. Although the new video we sent in was much more fun." He said.

"Thank you for being honest. See this is what we need to get back to doing."

"What is that?" He asked.

"Being honest and talking things through. I can't say I wouldn't have been happy that you wanted to go to Mars but I may have suggested we go together but you didn't give me the chance to tell you that until we fought."

"Talking is what we do best." He said to her.

"I agree. Listen I think we need to set the record straight about some things. I want you to know that the comment about The Flash was not the only reason I asked for the break. It was the final straw."

"What else did I do?" He asked.

"Well the first was running away last year. We never really had a sit down and talk about it. I just let it go. Then we had that dinner and we got an 8.2 on that test. I let it go. Also you asked my opinion on buying a comic book store. Do you know Penny didn't even know why Leonard asked? She asked me if I had talked to you about it and I told her that we make all long term decisions together. She was impressed that we did that."

"Really. Did you know that I am the one that told both Howard and Leonard that they should discuss it with their wife and fiancé? They would have just done it. Then after, I thought to myself I should check with you and see if you would accept me doing it."

"Why?" Amy asked curiously. She understood why Leonard or Howard would have to ask as they would be sharing money with their significant other but she and Sheldon didn't share money.

"Well we are a couple and what I do affects us. So I wanted your opinion. Like I said to the guys it should be discussed."

"But you made me say yes you know that right? You didn't give me a chance to say anything but yes."

"I don't understand."

"You told me if I wasn't as excited as you then it would make you question everything about our relationship."

"Oh."

"You say these types of things all the time. It makes me question whether you really love me or if you love the idea of me."

"Amy."

"No please let me finish. I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. But you frustrate the hell out of me and I don't mean that in a sexual way. I never know which Sheldon I am going to get from day to day. One day we will be planning a future together getting a turtle but the next minute you are moving to Mars and leaving Giuseppe with me. It hurt more than you know. You buy roses for your mom but I get a mushroom log. And finally you think about a television show while we are kissing. Asking for a break from you was the hardest thing I have ever done but you have to understand I have never loved before and I have never been loved. I just assumed this was the way it was done. But then I see Howard and Bernadette and Leonard and Penny and I wonder if we are doing it wrong."

"Why do you think we are doing it wrong? I think we are doing it exactly right."

"You do? Why?"

"I asked you first. Why are we doing it wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think I had high expectations. Like I said I have never been in love so I was modelling a normal relationship around what I saw in movies and in our friends. I guess I was expecting more once we actually got physical. Why do you think we are doing it right?"

"I think we are doing it right because I feel we really got to know each other first. You were my friend, you were my girlfriend and now I don't know what you are. I was never interested in a relationship but somehow you worked your way into my life. I think the way we are doing it is perfect. I love you Amy. I don't know what I can do to prove it. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend."

"So you think us being friends first is better?"

"Yes. I really got to know you. I mean I fell in love with your brain before anything else. When you went on that date with Stuart, I was so jealous. He never would have appreciated your mind the way I did. I couldn't let that happen."

"He tried again."

"Say what?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, right after I ended it with you, I was talking to Bernadette in her kitchen and he came in and told me I should be moving on. He massaged my shoulders. He is lucky he didn't get the same treatment I gave the TSA agent a couple of years ago."

"I will kill him."

"No you won't. I set him straight."

"Okay. So is it my turn to talk yet?"

"No I have one more question. What did you mean by my eggs were going to expire soon?"

 **Okay so next will be Sheldon's side of the conversation. Like it let me know...don't like it let me know.**

 **See I need reviews...thanks. Hopefully I will update this soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and followers I have had with this story. It has been such a pleasure to write. This is the final chapter of this little cleanse for me. I know this is not what is going to happen because we are 4 episodes in and haven't had a good Shamy yet. This is what should happen when they get to the point of talking again. So if you don't know what is going to happen in episode one yet wait until after next Monday to read this. there is a minor spoiler in here for episode 2 so if you decided to be spoiler free after episode 1 stop here and wait until after it airs to read. Sheldon is a bit OOC in this chapter but not so much that it is unbelievable.**

 **I don't own these characters but I like to take them out and tell my story.**

" _Okay. So is it my turn to talk yet?"_

" _No I have one more question. What did you mean by my eggs were going to expire soon?"_

"Before I answer that can I try and explain some things first. I promise you I will answer it but I think if I tell you want I meant it may confuse you."

"Sheldon, if we are going to work, we have to be honest with each other. Didn't we just say that communication is our strong suit? You have to talk to me."

"I understand that but I need to answer a few of the other things that you mentioned before this particular question. Can you accept that?"

"Okay, I can accept it. I want to hear what you have to say." Amy told him.

"First, I should be the one thanking you. You came to me, although I was on my way to you."

"You were?" She asked.

"Yes. I realized tonight that we needed to talk. Haven't you noticed how I am dressed? I don't generally dress like this around the apartment."

"I hadn't noticed." Amy said to him. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Because I was coming to see you. I wanted to talk. After two weeks I was hoping you would see me. But you were here. So I didn't get a chance to leave. It is a good thing I was still here when you arrived."

"I think that might have had something to do with Penny. She was doing an awful lot of texting when we were on our way here."

"I hope she wasn't driving."

"No Bernadette was."

"So do you think they set us up?"

"Most likely but it could have just been a coincidence."

"So anyway, as I was saying. I think I need to explain to you what I was thinking about all those times you have spoken about. First, I know what I did last summer was inexcusable. We never spoke about it and I assumed you had forgiven me for leaving."

"I did but we still should have talked." Amy said.

"True, but since you never brought it up, I assumed the matter was resolved." He explained. "But I want you to know that I did not leave because of you."

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No, I left because I was overwhelmed. Things were changing. I couldn't handle it. Leonard wanted to leave me or he wanted me to leave. Now he is married and I know he is going to be leaving soon."

"He hasn't left yet?" Amy asked shocked.

"No, haven't you heard?" Sheldon asked her.

"Heard what?" Amy asked.

"While Penny and Leonard may be married, he cheated on her and then admitted it was with someone he works with at the university."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, while he was on the North Sea expedition, he kissed a girl while he was drunk. It turns out that she works with Leonard every day. He told her that part after the wedding. He hasn't slept at her place since they got back two weeks ago."

"And Penny was busy trying to get us back together? She should be worried about her own relationship. I am sure she doesn't want to have another Vegas wedding end up in an annulment." Amy said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Well anyway back to us. I wasn't ready for you to move in. That is why I got angry with you. I didn't mean to say the things I said."

"You mocked my dreams, Sheldon."

"I know. I can never take back the words I said. But I need you to believe me when I tell you they haunt me to this day. I am so sorry they ever came out of my mouth. I knew how you felt about me. I should have listened when you said it was just a suggestion. I went over the conversation in my head hundreds of times during my forty-five days away. So when I got robbed, I called Leonard. I wasn't ready to face you. I was ashamed and I was afraid you would think less of me because of that failure. Then you told me that it was okay for me not to be perfect. That was when I knew my feelings were true."

"What feelings, Sheldon?" She asked him.

"That was when I knew that I loved you." He told her.

"You knew then but waited almost 4 months to tell me?" She asked.

"I was scared. I have watched all my friends go through break ups after they said those words. I watched my parents go through a horrible marriage, even with the love my mother had for my father. The only true love story I ever have known was my meemaw and pop-pop. I knew I loved you but I was afraid to tell you."

"But you said it yourself the night of prom. You told me you loved me too. That must have meant that you knew I loved you."

"I did know. I have known for a while but I was still afraid. You hadn't told me. So that night when you were ready to finally tell me, I knew I was ready also. So I said it first. I am just so glad you did actually say the words later that night when we kissed goodnight. I have to tell you I was worried for a while that I acted prematurely."

"Why? You just said you knew what I was going to say, so why worry?"

"Because you didn't say it right back. I was beginning to think maybe I was wrong and you hadn't planned on saying that to me."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I was just so happy after you said it and we had such a wonderful night dancing on the roof. You held me so close and I felt so loved. I just waited until the end of the night to tell you."

"I had a good time that night as well. I may have been reluctant to go at first but I ended up having a most exceptional night. Who knew?"

"I did. You may have been reluctant because of the pressure but I knew you would love the dancing part and the rituals involved at the actual prom."

"Yeah how come we didn't have a prom king and queen? We would have won for sure."

"Over all the other couples? I doubt it. Bernadette and I decided we didn't need that popularity contest part of prom. So we didn't do it."

"That makes sense. But I did get to spike the punch."

"Yes and the pomegranate juice gave it just the right zip."

"It really was a fun night." Sheldon commented, thinking back.

"You do realize that after that night, things kind of went back to the way they had been before. You freaked out when Leonard had his surgery and acted like a baby until I took you to see him. When the lights went out after the minor tremor we experienced, I was concerned that you never would want to leave him. You did show me that you could care about someone without thought to yourself. I only wished you would think about me like that if I was ever in peril."

"I would. I took care of you when you were sick and that was hard because I was so afraid you would get me sick."

"I know and I truly appreciated it. And I know I got carried away and may have milked it."

"I understand why you did it. You were getting no affection from me."

"Yes but I was supposed to be okay with that. I told you when we met that all forms of physical contact were off the table. But I was always pushing for more."

"Yes but only after I initiated some of the things. I held your hand first. You asked for it to be put in the relationship agreement. I agreed but then fought you every time you wanted to hold my hand. What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"One who has problems with physical contact. I knew you didn't want a physical relationship when I agreed to become your girlfriend."

"But what kind of guy asks a girl to be his girlfriend and stipulates that we won't have physical contact unless we are having a flu shot or when we win a Nobel Prize?

"You have issues."

"That may be true but I knew I had no issues with you the night you took my hand after visiting with Zack. And then really the night you kissed me." Sheldon told her.

"I don't remember kissing you. And you seemed taken aback the night I held your hand. I felt something that night too but I said nothing." Amy confessed.

"I was confused the night of the hand holding. All my life, I have been uncomfortable with the sort of physical contact that comes easily to others, hand-shaking, hugging, prostate exams. But with you it never seemed to be a problem. The issue I have is I am afraid to disappoint you."

"How could you disappoint me?" She asked sincerely.

"I have no experience with anything sexual." He answered.

"I don't have any either. I figured if we ever got there we could learn together."

"I like that idea." Sheldon said to her, a bit relieved.

"Me too. But Sheldon, I never want you to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you to do something just because I want it. I never did. I agreed to no physical contact because I thought that is what I wanted. I never wanted a relationship. I didn't believe in love. I found it to be unnecessary. But you somehow pontificated your way into my heart. I fell in love with you, if only accidently. But it happened. I can't change it."

"Amy, I feel the same way. I didn't even want to go to that coffee shop that day five years ago. Raj blackmailed me. I thought the whole thing was a bunch of nonsense and hokum. I mean an algorithm to make two people fall in love? What a bunch of malarkey. But the moment you opened your mouth, I knew you were different than other girls. First by the way you spoke. You spoke your mind about why you were there, your belief or nonbelief in God, and then about the physical contact stuff. I thought we were kindred spirits. I offered to buy you a beverage to get to know you. I had no idea what it would turn into that night."

"I was surprised when you asked for my contact information." Amy admitted.

"I surprised myself when I asked. I thought, I have 4 close friends and a few acquaintances, I don't need anymore. I didn't like hanging out with them. So with you, it was going to be purely communication. And we had some of the best conversations."

"I agree. But can I admit something?" She asked.

"Anything." He said.

"I wanted you to ask me out." She admitted.

"You did? I thought you were above all that." Sheldon commented.

"I thought I was but I wanted to be able to speak to you in person. Skype was nice on those rare occasions we actually spoke that way. I just wanted to see you and make sure I wasn't dreaming when I thought about having an actual friend. That night you called me and asked me out on a real date, I was totally excited. I spent the better part of an hour picking out the right cardigan. I also knew I had to make a good impression to make you still want to have a baby with me."

"I never knew."

"Of course you didn't. I would never have told you that stuff. After that night I thought I made a bad impression because you called me and told me you had changed your mind about having a baby."

"I explained that when we went out again." Sheldon said.

"Yes but it was painful to think I had blown it with yet another guy."

"Wait, I thought you said you never wanted a relationship." Sheldon said.

"I didn't at the point I met you. I had given up. When I was in college, all I ever wanted was to fit in, have a boyfriend, have girlfriends. I vowed after I graduated not to let my personal life interfere with my work. What I was doing was way too important. Then I met one Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"So you are saying that I changed your mind about having a social life?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." She answered quickly. "I mean after I met you and then became part of your social circle, I wanted it all."

"Well you changed my mind about a lot of things as well."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well for one the social construct of having a girlfriend. My sister used to bring her friends around and there were a few that would flirt with me. She attempted to set me up with a few girls that had crushes."

"You knew what flirting was?" Amy interrupted.

"I have watched my share of movies to know. There is not only just kissing in Star Trek either. I watched Kirk flirt with enough women to understand the practice. But I was not interested in any of those girls."

"Was there any girl you were interested in?"

"I had a mild crush on Julie Newmar when I was younger."

"She's your favorite Catwoman, right?" Amy asked.

"How do you know that?" Sheldon was impressed. She had told Amy all about Batman. He had no idea she actually listened. He was starting to feel guilty about all the things he ignored when she spoke.

"You told me all about Batman on our third date. I may not have an eidetic memory about everything but I remember most of the things you tell me."

"And you kept some of the things secret." He said to her.

"You mean like your birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah like my birthday." He admitted. "I wish I never told Penny when it was."

"You want to know something?" Amy asked.

"What?" He asked almost afraid to know.

"She already knew. All your friends knew. I talked them out of a party year after year."

"How did they know?" Sheldon asked.

"You have a twin sister and they are all friends with her on Facebook. She has her birthday listed unlike you. Let's think this through logically. How did you think you would ever be able to keep it a secret? I never told them you told me even when they told me they knew. They pestered me to see if you ever actually told me. I convinced them I only knew because they told me. I still can't believe they never wondered why we always went out on that night, even if it wasn't on a Thursday. I love our friends but sometimes they are clueless."

"So Penny knew when I told her?"

"Of course she did. She acted like she didn't because you made such a big deal about us not knowing, well except for me."

"You are always the exception." He smiled at her as he said this.

"I was surprised you had shared that with her. When I got the text about the surprise party, I knew I couldn't keep her from doing it because you had willingly shared your birthday with her. That was your mistake and your problem at that point. Just be thankful you didn't have a huge one like she tried the first year I was officially your girlfriend. She said it would be fun and I talked her out of it."

"You are truly amazing, do you know that?" He asked.

"I wish that were true." Amy sighed.

"Amy, this is the other point I want to address. I have not been the best at communicating my feelings about you. Yes, I told you I love you and that is very true. Like you said to me earlier, somehow you pontificated your way into my heart. No other girl has ever done that. But like you said, after prom things went back to normal. It was as if we were just two people who went out. I very rarely told you I loved you again. You are right, I was still holding on to my friendship with Leonard. Penny said that after Leonard's surgery. She said I will never leave him."

"But I said you would move out someday."

"You did. I am not naïve. I know that I won't live with Leonard forever, especially now that he is married. I was the one who pushed them into getting married. Now he is going to leave me. I am afraid to be alone."

"But Leonard will be right across the hall. He will still be there for you."

"Yes but I think it is time for me to do some things on my own."

"Do you mean like live alone?" Amy asked. She was sad to think that even with this talk he may still not be ready to live with her. She knew if this worked out she would have to take things at his pace and not push.

"Possibly. Although that is not ideal." He answered her.

"So will you interview potential roommates?" She asked.

"I could do that, but I do have someone in mind." He answered.

"Oh well that is good." She said.

"The problem with this person is that I currently don't know where I stand." He told her.

"Oh?" She asked. She thought maybe he was talking about her but couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, two weeks ago I thought I knew but I don't know anymore."

"Well maybe this person needs to know how you feel and then maybe you will know where you stand." She said slowly.

"I thought the person knew but I couldn't have been further from the truth. I totally blew it with her the night of our anniversary when I wasn't truthful about what I was thinking about. It was all about her. I wanted her to stay the night. I was thinking about a commitment but it wasn't the one she heard. I asked her opinion because if we are ever going to live together, I want her to be a part of the television programs we pick to watch together."

"Well Grant Gustin is kind of cute. Not as cute as the guy who plays Arrow but still." Amy interrupted.

"Amy! I don't need to hear that."

"What? You can have a crush on Julie Newmar but I can't like Stephen Amell? I think there is a double standard here." She laughed.

"I concede." He said. "But I am off topic here. After she asked for a break, I thought eleven hours was more than enough. I thought she knew how I felt but like I said I was wrong. Then, I said something even more stupid to make her even angrier than she was before."

"Oh yeah? What did you say?" She asked. She knew she was going to get the answer to the question she had asked him.

"I told her that while I was able to produce sperm until old age, her eggs would expire soon. I told her she needed to make up her mind about things. I think I blew it with those words because she called me selfish, immature and insulting. She then stormed out of the room and told me she made up her mind. She ended our relationship."

"Well it sounds to me as if you implied this person was getting old and that she was never going to have children."

"I thought she would understand. She always understands what I mean by things. Lately though it has been hard to get my point across without sounding callous."

"Well what did you mean when you told her those things?" She asked.

"I wanted her to know that if she ever wanted to have those Martian babies we discussed, she better get a move on and make up her mind about me. I mean who knows how long it could take to conceive. Then we have the nine months of waiting. Of course, we will need to get married first."

"Wait, you want to get married?"

"Well social protocol does dictate that there be a marriage before babies. Plus my mother would kill me if I did it backwards. Even my sister waited until she had a husband to have a baby."

"I think you have a very valid argument. Maybe you should tell the person you want these things. I am sure you will win her heart back."

"I guess I will have to but what if she doesn't accept this as the truth?" He asked her.

"There is only one way to find out" Amy pointed out to him. "You have to ask her."

"You are right." He said. "So what do you think?"

"What do you mean, what do I think?" She asked. She would not let him off this easily. He had to ask her with words not just by being vague.

"Would you want to move in with me, get married, and have babies?" He asked.

"Are you proposing right now?" She asked

"You told me to ask." He said.

"You are right I did. So this is a real proposal, not just something you decided to do on the spot because you thought I would want to hear these words?"

"Maybe this will help." Sheldon said, going over to his drawer and pulling out a box.

"When did you get a ring?" She asked him, staring directly into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth.

"About two weeks before our anniversary. My mother brought it out from Texas. It was Meemaw's."

"And when had you planned on asking me?" Amy asked. She was shocked. This was something she had dreamed of happening. She never thought it would though.

"When we went to San Francisco."

"When were we going to San Francisco?" Amy asked.

"I got the trip as an anniversary gift for us. I had gotten us time off from work and we were going to leave the Wednesday after our anniversary and take a long weekend."

"No one ever said anything about me having time off."

"That is because I had asked them not to say a word until after I gave you the trip then since we had broken up, I called Monday morning and cancelled everything. I suspect that your boss wouldn't mention it since it was cancelled."

"So what did you do with the trip?" Sheldon asked.

"Well I thought about giving it to Leonard and Penny but since they still haven't resolved their issues, I just cancelled the reservations at the hotel. I have credit with the airline for another trip whenever I want to go somewhere."

"So we could still go to San Francisco if we wanted?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He was curious.

"Well it might make a nice engagement trip. But just so we are clear, are we staying in the same room?" She needed to know that this was going to be a step forward.

"Amy, if we go as an engaged couple, I think people may talk if we don't share a room."

"Well isn't this irony."

"I told you irony is not my strong suit." He said.

"I mean last year when we went on our train trip you told me we had only been dating three years and people would talk if we shared a room. I thought it was ridiculous but here you are a little over a year later and telling me that people would talk if we aren't sharing a room."

"I wasn't ready last year."

"And you are now?" She asked seriously.

"I am. I never thought I would ever feel this way about another person the way I feel about you. I love you. You are what I think about when I wake up and when I go to bed at night. I know I have not told you this enough."

"Sheldon before you say anything else. I don't need you to say it all the time. Sometimes it is nice for you to show me. And I don't mean by buying me flowers, although that would be nice, but by the things you do."

"I can strive to do better at that."

"I also don't want you to do things just because you think they will please me. I know I have confused you these last couple of weeks and you may think if you do something wrong I will leave again. Please talk to me and I will also talk to you. If you feel I am pushing you to do something you don't want, let me know. I will try and do the same. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I have ever done but I don't want to taint our relationship because you are afraid I will leave again."

"I don't want that either. Please tell me when I am doing things wrong."

"That's just it, you really haven't done anything wrong. I had an image in my mind of what I thought a boyfriend should be and when you didn't meet those expectations I got angry. What I didn't see was that you were making all the efforts and moving forward. It was just at your pace which is what I had promised you at prom. We even had a sleepover. And I know it was G rated and we negotiated that, it was perfect because we came to a decision together. I loved cuddling together and our goodnight kiss."

"Me too."

"Good, now I want you to ask me again." Amy said. She didn't need it to be romantic because this was so Sheldon.

"I don't know if I am ready." Sheldon said.

"What?" Amy asked. She was pissed. Did he not just say he wanted to have it all and now he was backing out? She got up to leave. "I should have known. You pour your heart out to me just to make me happy? What the hell Sheldon?"

"Amy please listen to me." Sheldon begged, trying to stop her from leaving.

"No Sheldon, I don't need to hear it. You will never change. I thought we were getting somewhere but I was wrong." Amy got up and headed to the door. Sheldon stopped her by blocking the door. He was not going to let her go not this time.

"You need to hear me. I said that because are you sure this is the way you want me to ask? We just said a lot of things. I'm not sure we are in the right frame of mind and I would like to do this the right way. Maybe dinner, dancing, maybe on a cable car in San Francisco."

"You had it all planned didn't you?" She asked.

"I did." He answered. "So I want it to be special when I ask."

"Sheldon, it doesn't have to be. What you said to me is enough. I believe that you want all the things I do. I don't need to be swept off my feet. We have our own brand of romance. It's like you said the day we went to Howard and Bernadette's we make everyone uncomfortable that is our thing. So why do we need to anything in a conventional way?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am." She said.

"Okay, then." He said. He pulled out the ring from his pocket, got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed my little tale of how Shamy should get back together. Even if it takes until November or heaven forbid longer, this is what they need an honest to goodness talk. Please review and let me know how I did.**

 **Those of you following When Sheldon met Amy it will be posted later tonight.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
